mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Lani Minella
Lani Minella is a voice actress who has voiced in over 500 computer and video games as well as several TV and anime series. She is best known for voicing Nancy Drew, Millie Strathorn, Loulou the Parrot and Freddie in the Nancy Drew computer games and as Rouge the Bat in the Sonic games from 2001 to 2004. She has also had roles in the following games and television shows: Video games * .hack//SIGN (English version only - uncredited) * 40 Winks * Advent Rising * Alien Resurrection - Ellen Ripley * Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Girl & Mother * Astal (all voices) * AstroPop * Baldur's Gate * Bejeweled Twist * Big Red Racing * Blood II: The Chosen * Blue Stinger - Janine King * Bomberman World * BoomBots * Borderlands * Bubsy 3D * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth * Champions Online * Chrome * Clive Barker's Undying * D-2 * Darksiders * Diablo * Diablo II * Diablo II: Lord of Destruction * Diablo III * Die Hard Trilogy * Drakan: Order of the Flame * Drakensang: Dark Eye * Dr. Muto * Duke Nukem 3D * Duke Nukem: Time to Kill * Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes * Duke Nukem: Zero Hour * Dungeon Lords * Escape from Paradise City * Extreme-G 2 * Evil Zone * ''Everquest: The Legacy of Ykesha * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Uncredited, presumably Rolf, Mia and Micaiah) * Fur Fighters * Ghost Pirates of Vooju Island * Half-Life * Illbleed - Eriko Christy * Jack Keane * Kingdom O' Magic * Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude * Magical Girls Yuki * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Lucia von Bardas * Maken X * Nancy Drew Computer Games (Nancy Drew (All games), Millie Strathorn (Stay Tuned for Danger), Loulou the Parrot (Curse of Blackmoor Manor) and Freddie (White Wolf of Icicle Creek) * Neverending Light - Tour Guide, Daughter, Sprites * New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa and Lemmy Koopa. * Operation Darkness - Cordelia Blake (uncredited) * PAIN * Paws & Claws: Pampered Pets * Penumbra: Black Plague - Hive Mind * Penumbra: Requiem * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment - Maya Amano * PopCap Arcade Vol 1 * PopCap Hits! Vol 1 * Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future * Reset Generation * Revenant * Runaway: A Road Adventure * Shadowbane * ''Shadow Man * Shadow Warrior * Snowboard Kids - (all dub voices) * Snowboard Kids 2 - Slash Kamei, Wendy Lane, Damien * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Shuffle - Void * Sonic the Hedgehog Series- Rouge the Bat 2001-2004 * ''Soulcalibur III - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine * Soulcalibur Legends - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine * Soulcalibur IV - Isabella "Ivy" Valentine * SpellForce 2: Dragon Storm * StarCraft * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty * Star Trek Generations * Star Trek Online * Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pit (English Version), Lucas, Lyn (English Version) * Tail Concerto * The Golden Compass * The Next Tetris * The Tales of Bingwood: Chapter I * Tony Tough and the Night of Roasted Moths * Torchlight * Twisted Metal 4 * Unreal * Unreal Tournament 2003 * Unreal Tournament 2004 * Velvet Assassin * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * Warhammer 40,000: Squad Command * World of Warcraft * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * Worms 3D * Worms Forts: Under Siege External links * *Lani Minella article on the Blood Wiki *Lani Minella at Anime News Network *Lani Minella at Voice Chasers *Lani Minella at MobyGames Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Video game actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) id:Lani Minella pl:Lani Minella